


Whumptober 2019 8 - Stab Wound

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Whumptober 2019 8 - Stab Wound

Ziggy stumbled into the garage, Summer and Flynn rushing to him when they noticed the blood dripping from him.

“What happened?” Summer wrapped an arm around him.

Ziggy shook his head and took a deep breath, “Just got into a small fight.”

Summer helped him into Dr. K’s lab while Flynn got Dr. K and Dillon.

Dr. K rolled her eyes, “What have I said about getting into fights?”

Dillons eyes filled with rage, “Who did this?” 

Ziggy shook his head again, “Just some mob guys. They got a lucky stab in.”

Dillon stalked out of the garage. Ziggy tried to go after him but Dr. K pushed him back down.

An hour later, Summer was helping Ziggy get to the couch when Dillon entered covered in bruises. 

Ziggy raised an eyebrow.

“You won’t have to deal with those guys anymore,” Dillon said plainly before heading off to shower. When he came back out he sat next to Ziggy.

“You didn’t have to go after them.”

“They stabbed you, Zig. I wasn’t going to let them go unpunished. You could have gotten hurt much worse.”

Ziggy sighed and rested his head on Dillon’s arm, “Well, thanks.”

“Anything for you, Zig,” Dillon turned on the television and set it to one of Ziggy’s favorite shows. The two of them were soon fast asleep, leaning against each other.

  
  



End file.
